Princess Margaret
' Margaret Ida Katherine Valir '(29th Grenay 3368 - 3436) was an Imperial Princess of the Casorian Empire for the majority of her life, this status was only interrupted during a short period following her birth. Only child and daughter of False Emperor Charles I and Princess Katherine of Anchora. Born several years into her father's captivity she was hailed by the Charlesarians as Heiress Presumptive. Upon her birth she was not an Imperial Princess as the daughter of two stripped of their style. After her father's execution she and her mother were exiled formally for their own protection to Belslough, Middle Kingdom. Their Imperial Style was returned to them however Margaret was barred from the succession. There Margaret fully embraced the culture of the land speaking Middlite better than her native Casorian. Her mother became a court favourite of King Philip IV and Margaret was rumoured to be a potential consort to the Crown-Prince but the age difference was too vast. Margaret was married eventually to Prince Merious although he was only a court noble, a scion of a grand family and was not entitled to the style of Prince. He was given this right by the Emperor Henry-Joseph VII at the behest of Princess Katherine who was by the end of the year dead. The illness of her mother had swayed the Emperor to fully impliment Margaret back into the Imperial grace, and the succession full in the knowledge that she had been raised thanking the Emperor for his mercy. Margaret gave birth to two children, Sir Derrick Valir in 3390 and Lady Daisy Whitfield in 3396, both were not entitled to their mother's style and took their father's noble style despite the Emperor's insistence they be embraced as Casilia. Margaret made it clear that she was a Valir, and her children would be too. At thirty-two years of age Margaret returned to Lockvalar for the coronation of her cousin Emperor Henry-Joseph VIII as part of King Philip IV's court. Upon arrival her cousin embraced her in public, openly welcoming her home despite being an exile for three decades. Eager for her children to understand their heritage, in 3407 the Valir family re-located to her mother's native Anchora. Visiting the Imperial court rarely, Princess Margaret lived out the rest of her days in relative peace, as beloved as her mother, she was a charismatic woman, an intellectual and humble unlike her father. In 3409, twenty years after her mother's passing the Emperor consented to having her remains relocated from Belslough to Anchora, resting in her local church. Throughout the Southern Civil War she for a brief period looked after Josephine, Princess Imperial, born during the conflict the Emperor wanted her to experience a calm surrounding away from the capital. She deeply influenced the young princess' idea of faith, almost instilling her with a zealous streak. Margaret died 28th Poroll 3436 five years following the Treaty of Valiana saying that, ''"I have seen my homeland suffer much, however it is a relief when the focus of hatred is not upon you or your children anymore." ''Her funeral took place in Tirafore, Grand Duchy of Jullan over seen by the Grand-Duke of Jullan and Empress Maria-Charlotte who wished her daughter to pay her respects to the woman who had raised her for the first part of her life. The Emperor did not attend however this was not unheard of, a representative, Crown-Prince Henry-Joseph was present to represent his father. Style of the Princess 29th Grenay 3368 - 7th Mekape 3368: Miss Margaret Ida Katherine Casilia 7th Mekape 3368 - 6th Queru 3389: Her Imperial Highness, Margaret, Princeps-in-Exilium 6th Queru 3389 - 28th Poroll 3436: Her Imperial Highness, Princess Margaret Category:Casorian Category:Imperial Category:Casilian Dynasty Category:Deceased